What value of $x$ will give the minimum value of $2x^2 - 12x + 3$?
Explanation: We start by completing the square: \begin{align*}
2x^2 -12x + 3 &= 2(x^2-6x) +3 \\
&= 2(x^2 -6x + (6/2)^2 - (6/2)^2) + 3\\
& = 2((x-3)^2 -3^2) + 3 \\
&= 2(x-3)^2 - 2\cdot 3^2 + 3\\
&= 2(x-3)^2 -15
.\end{align*} Since the square of a real number is at least 0, we have $(x-3)^2\ge 0$, where $(x-3)^2 =0$ only if $x=3$.   Therefore, $2(x-3)^2 - 15$ is minimized when $x=\boxed{3}.$